


Nameless Song

by SilentxTime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Siren, mermaid, merman, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentxTime/pseuds/SilentxTime
Summary: A pirate's life for Priscilla has landed her on the crew of a notorious captain, but following orders was so much easier when she didn't have a siren singing in her ear.An AU story between mine and a friend's characters!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> 1) I don't know anything about pirates/ships/sailing but I figure it's a fantasy story with a merman, I can do what I want.  
> 2) Some negative characteristics of some characters are exaggerated to fit a specific role  
> 3) I'm super self conscious about my writing why am I here ; - ;

The entire crew gathered around the Captain as he shouted his victories. Priscilla, joining late to the party, stood in the back of the crowd at the edge of the quarterdeck. Despite her time on with the crew, and earning a positive recognition from even Captain Zallithan himself, she was still labelled a newbie and an outsider to the energies around her.

Captain Zallithan waved his sword tauntingly at the creature that was strung up in a net for all on deck to see. It hissed when the tip of the blade got too close, or did it actually nick the creature? She couldn’t tell from here. 

A bane of his existence finally under the Captain’s thumb and blade. The crew cheered, and a smile spread across Priscilla’s lips. She didn’t have her own personal encounters, but she was at least witness to the effects it had on everyone. Her fellow crewmates had shared an assortment of tales of just how much trouble this thing had caused them and their captain.

“I don’t know which was worse,” Cale, a young redheaded crewmate and navigator recounted during one supper below deck, “When he followed us to port and serenaded my maiden away from me, or when he poked holes in the ship one entire voyage and Captain made me fix them all.” His spoon paused in the air while he silently deliberated. “Naw, it’s that voice of his,” he settled on.

Priscilla leaned back against the wood of the ship. Maybe it was because she wasn’t up close to the thing in the net, but from here she couldn’t imagine the creature causing too much destruction against the crew or the ship. When she thinks of sea creatures, she imagines things more along the lines of a Kraken. Large monstrosities with a past time of sinking ships. But this? This didn’t seem any bigger than a man. She could have even mistaken it for a man. Well, if it weren’t for the giant fish like tail and unnatural eyes.

It squirmed inside the net, shifting positions and gazing out into the crowd, seemingly ignoring Captain Zallithan’s words and taunts now. It looked annoyed for the most part. Like this was all just an inconvenience. Surely it had to have known Zallithan had intentions of turning it into the kind of trophy that doesn’t breathe.

The eye contact stopped Priscilla’s thoughts up short. Out of everyone in the crowd, the creature’s eyes locked with hers. She couldn’t read any kind of expression from back here, but a hollowness started to form in her stomach.

“What are you doing here, woman?” a voice seethed at her, breaking her gaze away. Zero, a big, brooding, and particularly superstitious sailor, was already pushing her onward. “Get out of sight before it knows you’re here!”

Priscilla wanted to protest, but going against Zero was like trying to move a brick wall. When he’s particularly agitated, he doesn’t always remember to keep his strength in check, and Priscilla stumbled over her own feet after a notably forceful shove. In the time it took for her to regain herself, Zero was already shutting the door on the entryway to the cabins and captains quarters.

She smacked the palms of her hands against the door. “Asshole,” she muttered.

This particular ship had two cabins leading up to the captain’s quarters, and technically one of them was hers. She would have just retreated to the room, but she was locked out.

Her actions and skill during her first raid after joining the crew impressed the Captain enough to change his indifference to interest towards her. Presented as a kindness, the space away from the crass and vulgar members of the crew was to be hers, and only hers. Except was it? The Captain kept the key to himself. Typically, there were no issues against gaining access. Other times, the Captain requested her company in his own quarters instead. She told herself she didn’t mind, it was no big deal. The Captain can be pretty charming. Sometimes.

She gazed down the hall at the door to the Captain’s room. He’ll want her company tonight for sure. She rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe she can convince him to keep drinking until he passes out beforehand.

Pirates tend to hold their liquor, annoyingly so. At least the drink made it quick.

It was like a warm embrace that lifted Priscilla out of bed, took her by the hand, and led her out the door. It was a sweet sound that elicited comfort, the warmth of praise, and the promise of safety. It took her to a place of calm and innocence in her mind. Her movements were dream-like, and she couldn’t recall the last time she slept this good.

Except, she wasn’t sleeping, was she?

“This isn’t real,” she whispered to herself.

The eyes that were looking back at her seemed surprised at her statement. As silence fell around her, the dreamy warmth melted away. Her mind pulled itself out of a fog, and she slowly started to register she wasn’t in the Captain’s quarters anymore.

“What isn’t?” a voice asked her.

She focused on the creature in front of her, “What?” She was far below deck, standing before a tank that was not long enough for the siren to lay in comfortably. There was only a few inches of water, too. Zallithan really spared no thought to its comfort.

It gave a crooked bemused smile, “I’m not really used to women speaking through the spell unprompted.”

“Mother always did say I have a disrespectful mouth,” she replied.

“I see you’ve fallen into the appropriate crowd, then. Might I have your name?”

“No?” She took a step back, “They say you're not supposed to just give your name. I won't let you own it.”

The creature blinked. “You’re thinking of fairies, my dear.” It erupted with laughter, “Knowing your name will not pass ownership to me.”

Having it laugh at her somehow made embarrassment warm her cheeks. “Give me your name first.”

“Nero,” it said with no hesitation.

She wasn’t quite sure what kind of gotcha she was hoping for. It quite literally just explained she was under the wrong impression with what she was dealing with. “Nero,” she tested.

“Yes. And your name?”

She crossed her arms, still not feeling safe to say her name. “Why’d you use a spell on me, Nero?”

The siren shifted inside the tank, “Because I want to escape, obviously.”

“And you think I would just help you?”

“Well, no. Not willingly. Hence the spell.”

“So it’s real? You can just sing and control people?”

It hummed in confirmation, and Pricilla’s mind immediately clouded over and she leaned forward. She blinked hard and shook her head, “Stop that!” She turned away and rubbed her temples, “Shit, now I owe Zero money.”

“You’re kind of interesting, you know that?” Nero said.

“Yeah, actually.” She faced the tank again, “You’d be lucky to know me.”

“Love to know your name,” it smiled.

She returned a disingenuous smile, “I should leave.”

“Wait, you haven’t let me out yet.”

“I’m not gonna do that.”

It feigned consideration, “You don’t have a choice.”

“If I free you, I’ll be tossed overboard.”

“At least I’d be there to catch you,” it winked.

“Wh-” Priscilla sputtered. Was this thing flirting with her? “You won’t be catching anything when Captain mounts your scales on a wall.”

“He’ll have to capture me again.”

Priscilla knew she needed to stop talking to the siren and go stuff cotton into her ears. If the Captain knew she was this close to it, he would reprimand her in ways she avoided thinking about. Why anyone would want to pursue being on that man’s bad side was beyond her. So, she had to ask, “Why the Captain?”

“‘Fraid I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve been a nuisance to the Captain and crew long before I got here. He’s not a very forgiving or merciful man. The sea is so vast, why continuously involve yourself with this one particular guy?”

“Suppose I could ask you the same thing. Maidens aren’t exactly common at sea. But ol’ Zally’s crew? This ship? Why this captain?”

Priscilla pursed her lips, but refused to break eye contact.

An uncomfortable amount of time passed before Nero spoke again. The creature just smiled, “It’s pretty fun, I think. Ruining the life of a bully.” It suddenly turned its head, “Hey so, about getting me out of here…”

Priscilla shook her head. “No. We’ll be pulling into Glalor tomorrow, and, well… it was nice meeting you.”

“Glalor?” Nero looked at her again, “I thought they wanted to arrest Zallithan.”

“That’s what I said!” She leaned in as if she were sharing gossip. “I guess some other poor schmuck got to take his place.”

“Hm. Lucky.” It turned its head again. “Listen, I’d love to continue chatting, but I really need to get going. Are you going to let me out?”

“No.”

“Wrong answer,” Nero said before singing a sweet melody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not originally its own chapter which is why it's so short

“I can’t believe you got your dumb ass captured,” Kou scolded.

“And you came to rescue me,” Nero grabbed his chest, touched by her efforts. “Give us a kiss!”

“Ugh!” Kou pushed him away and swam ahead. “I was three seconds away from drowning some sailors before that broad tossed you overboard.”

“I know. I heard your angelic voice.” Nero swam at her pace, still smiling at her, reveling in how much she cared. If he kept this up enough, he could embarrass her. And she knew it.

“So, he still has a woman on board,” Kou said to shift focus. “I gave it half a year when I first heard. I would have expected her to be gone months ago.”

“I almost thought she was. I guess they do a pretty good job hiding her.” The superstition that women on ships caused misfortune was the silliest thing to him. Especially when they use females as figureheads on the bows of ships. Sailors were pretty backwards. “Half a year, huh? That’s pretty generous for you.”

Kou gave a half shrug. “Zallilthan’s a hard ass. I figure it would take a pretty tough female to get on that crew. Or she’s just the captain’s whore.”

Nero gave a chuckle, but in honesty, the thought didn’t sit well with him. Kou doesn’t beat around the bush, and the potential reality of her words made his discomfort grow. He stopped swimming and looked back in the direction of the ship.

“Hey?” Kou called back to him after noticing his absence.

“She broke through my serenade,” Nero recounted. That takes strength. She couldn’t be Zallithan’s whore.

“What?” Kou was genuinely surprised. “But you used her to escape.”

“Well, yeah. But my hold on her wasn’t absolute.”

Kou took this all into consideration. “I think it’s time you leave that ship alone,” she warned.

Nero’s fingers twitched. If anything, his intrigue grew. His body started swimming before his mind caught up with him.

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to Glalor.” Nero shot her a mischievous grin.

He could see the exasperation fill her eyes. “Nero. Nero, no!”

“Nero, yes!”

“I’m not going to save your butt this time!” Kou shouted after him. She technically didn’t save him the first time. After a moment, a string of curses trailed after Nero.


	3. Chapter 3

Priscilla’s mind swam in that space between sleep and wake. There was distant commotion that tugged at the corners of her consciousness, but it was a particular splashing sound that finally pulled her through.

She woke to find herself still in the Captain’s quarters. She absently extended her hand to the space beside her, and turned her head when her fingers brushed against nothing but cold sheets. The memory of the night before brought a groan out of her as she sat up. A second memory gave her pause.

Did she really chat it up with a mythical creature last night? Or was that just a dream? She had a sinking feeling in her gut that her mind wasn’t creative enough to conjure up something so weirdly beautiful.

She paused again. Mind reading better not exist in this world too.

The door slammed open with such force, Priscilla nearly jumped out of her skin. The Captain calmly stepped over the threshold, but held a raging storm within him. He was dressed in his usual high quality threads, but they were shifted about, making him look disheveled. His eyes were cold, dark, and frightfully hollow. The dread that electrified down Priscilla’s spine was painful when they gazed in her direction.

His movements still held the facade of calm, yet the door slammed shut, and various loose objects in the room rattled. His footsteps over to his desk seemed louder than normal in the tense atmosphere. The second his eyes moved off her, she all but scrambled to put her remaining articles of clothing back on. He set his sword down in a loud clatter but still remained silent. Priscilla considered saying something but decided safely against it.

“It’s gone,” Captain Zallithan said smoothly as she finished buckling her boots. He just stared out the gallery windows.

“Who?” Priscilla stupidly asked, and then wished she hadn’t.

Wrong. Word.

His look sent invisible daggers her way, and his approach made her instinctually stand up. The captain’s height added to his intimidation factor, but she firmly planted her feet. 

His voice was low, “Somehow,” his fingers played with the hair around her face, “The creature escaped during the night.” It was then Priscilla noticed splats of blood on his hand.

She opened her mouth to respond, but the words died in her chest when his large hand wrapped around her neck. He drove her backwards until her body found a wall. His grasp was firm, but he wasn’t choking her, and if she wanted to keep it that way, she knew not to resist.

His lips were so close to her face, she could feel the heat of his breath. He wouldn’t shout, but anger was seeping into his voice now. “Would you have anything to do with that?”

Priscilla kept her voice as even as she could. “I was with you all night. How’s your hangover? Mine’s kind of mild.”

The Captain eased off a bit, studying her. The black ice over his eyes thawed and he smirked. “That’s what I told Zero.”

“Aha, ha, Zero,” Priscilla said through the most uncomfortable nervous laugh she’d ever had after remembering the splash sound. And whose blood was on Captain’s hands anyway?

He grabbed her chin and landed a peck on her forehead before offering her a key. “We’ll be seeing land soon, and pulling into port. Go make yourself pretty.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Land was on the horizon when Priscilla stepped out from the cabins. There was a solemnness on deck. The usual whoops and taunting cheers at her dressed more like a man were absent, and the crew seemed to keep their heads down. She secured the hat that held her long hair and slowly walked through, mentally taking a head count, trying to figure out who were the poor bastards that fell victim to the Captain’s rampage.

A weight she was previously unaware of lifted off her chest when she spotted Zero winding up a rope around his arm. She started approaching him before she even thought of why or what to say. He scowled once he noticed her and tossed the bundle of rope to the ground.

There was something about his stance that caused Priscilla to go on the offensive as well. “You think everything’s my fault,” she shot before he could even say anything. In this specific situation, he wouldn’t be wrong. But it still annoyed her.

He puffed his chest as if readying a retort, or maybe readying to strike her, she couldn’t be sure. Instead he just pushed passed her with an intentional shoulder check and something that resembled a growl.

“Yeah, why don’t you go report to your quartermaster like a good boy,” she called after him, rubbing her shoulder. She was aware that she was instigating. She had no interest in fighting with Zero, but living in this kind of world, she fell into the habit of matching the hostile energy that came her way.

“He’s just grumpy that there’s more work to do and less people to do it,” Cale said from the railing of the ship.

Priscilla joined him and leaned against the side with a sigh, “Oh, is that all?”

Cale tore the bread he was snacking on and offered her the piece. She accepted it, and looked out into the water.

_“At least I’d be there to catch you,” it winked._

Somehow, she highly doubted it caught anyone. “So, how many took a swim?”

Cale spoke with bread stuffed into his cheek, “Just one. Winslow.”

Priscilla chucked. “Eh, he was a tool.”

“Woulda been more if it weren’t for Zero, actually.”

She glanced back at the remaining crew going about their duties on deck, then back at Cale. “Didn’t you say he was grumpy because there were less people to do work?”

“Well,” Cale finished off his bread. “He stopped from anyone else being tossed. Not injury. Took a few blows himself.”

Good guy Zero, Priscilla thought half genuinely. A disgusting lump of guilt started to settle in her stomach. None of this was her fault, but at the same time it was. The creature used her, and so far she’s the only one not suffering the consequences. She pushed away from the rail, suddenly wanting to be as far away from the water as possible.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be navigating the ship?” Priscilla asked, not very discreetly changing the subject.

“We’re on course. Look,” Cale pointed at the horizon, “Land.”

“I’m surprised you can even see it.” Priscilla tugged at his red locks nearly covering his eyes completely, “Use your earnings to get a haircut.”

“I should say the same to you,” Cale tugged at a few strands that fell loose from her hat in return.

She lightly slapped his hand away and adjusted her hair back into place. “I’d rather buy your company as a drinking buddy.”

He grinned. “Got yourself a cheap date.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been some time since Nero walked on human legs. It wasn’t exactly his favorite thing to do. Despite his personal risky life choices, the water was ultimately safer for his kind. Using magic too frequently outside of the water posed a few unsavory outcomes--like being hanged for witchcraft. Dark memories of past friends flashed through his mind, and they were exactly why he spent most of his days in the water now. But being on land did have its perks.

Like finding interesting, and yeah he’ll admit, pretty pirate girls.

Of which, he was not very successful so far. He spotted Zallithan’s ship in the harbor, even some of the crew walking around, but he had yet to catch a glimpse of her. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Zallithan either. Involuntarily recalling Kou’s crass words earlier, he banished certain thoughts before they could take up residence in his mind.

He paused at a floral shop, playing with a different idea. Gifting flowers was a gesture that always won him a spot in the good graces of women. There were a variety of colors and shapes, each holding a beauty of their own. What would her reaction be? Would she blush? Oh man, he hoped so.

“You can pave the way to a girl’s heart with the petals of a flower,” a sweet voice called from inside the shop. A young blonde woman, as pretty as the flowers that surrounded her, watched Nero from a bench she was seated on.

He gave her a warm smile, “Here’s hoping.” He picked up a single rose from a bundle, inspecting the petals.

The flower girl stood and approached him, examining his face. “I’d say... a rose is too soon.”

Nero looked up at her, “Too soon?”

She nodded. “Yes. For someone you just met.”

“And how would you know?”

She raised her eyebrows, “Well, have you not?”

Nero let out a breathy chuckle as if he’d been caught.

She joined with a gentle giggle of her own. “I’ve seen many suitors come by. I’ve developed an eye for these things.” She slid the stem from his fingers and tenderly replaced the rose back into the bundle. “It’s too bold, and says more about you. What you need right now is to say something about her.”

When her blue eyes met his, she hesitated. 

He rose a brow, silently inquiring.

“I’m sorry, I just…” She shifted uncomfortably. “Have we met?”

Nero smiled softly. “I’m sure I’ve never had the pleasure of such an acquaintance.” He bowed, offering his hand, “Nero.”

“Sairus,” she said, accepting his hand. She took a clearing breath, “So, about that flower.” She all but danced over to a line of vased flowers, each holding enough to be their own bouquets. “All of these are great as a greeting.” She plucked one out with big beautiful yellow petals and held it out towards him with a beckoning stance. “A warm hello. Beautiful, eye catching, as I assume this girl is for you to come here,” She winked.

When Nero didn’t immediately respond, Sairus stepped over to a different row of flowers. She slid another out from its group and brushed it against her cheek, hiding the yellow one behind her back. Her posture was slightly more meek now, “Or maybe she’s a bit of a shy tulip?”

Nero couldn’t hold back a laugh, recalling the girl’s confidence--not to mention the sole fact of the crowd she hangs out with. “To say so would be greatly dishonest.”

Sairus grinned and dashed behind the counter, disappearing into a backroom. Nero decided to assume that this enthusiastic exit implied a “wait here”. The harbor breeze gently rustled the plants, keeping the shop alive even in her absence. The architecture really worked quite well for a business such as this. It was very open, with only archways and a roof before leading into an enclosed building. It was very unlike those around it, as if they intentionally gutted a front room. 

The arches and support beams had intricate patterns carved into them upon closer inspection. The design really drew him in and he almost felt like there was a nostalgic feeling attached to them.

Sairus returned, breaking his thoughts. She was holding a big white flower with a nice pink color staining the middle. "The hibiscus is a classic," she said, handing it over to him. "It demands attention. There are a variety of colors, bold and dramatic. Plus, they're a great hair accessory."

Embarrassingly, the mental image of the girl wearing his gift in her hair made his heart do a flip. "Sold," he accepted on an impulse. "Thank you for your assistance, dear Sairus."

There was something strangely intoxicating being inside that flower shop. Was it the scent and prospect from the flowers, or the endearing smile from Sairus? Whatever it was, faded as he walked away from the establishment. He chuckled to himself, "Nice sales girl."

Nero scanned a few other shops that lined the street, but to no avail. Perhaps the pirate girl wasn’t really the shopping type. Or perhaps Zallithan wasn’t the paying type. That wouldn’t surprise him.

His search was becoming increasingly frustrating. There are only so many places she could have gone to in Glalor. Human girls have always been so easy to track in the past, why is this one proving so difficult? By now, he usually had already found them looking at dresses in a tailor shop, or sitting in for dining, sipping tea.

Nero paused. He was an idiot. She won’t be sipping tea. She’ll probably be downing a mug of beer. The one place he hadn’t thought to look is probably exactly where she is.

Nero came to rest against the railing of a bridge that overlooked a canal. The daylight was fading, and there was a shadow casting over the water below, but he knew exactly what scaly guardian angel was watching him. Well, glaring.

He quickly scanned the area making sure he was isolated enough before gazing down, planting a wide smile on his face and playful glint in his eye.

“You look ridiculous,” the shadowy waters stated.

Nero rested his cheek against his hand. “You’re pretty too.” Only Kou’s eyes were visible above the water, and he had to bite back a laugh at the way she angrily blew bubbles. “You’re just mad that I’m better at this magic than you.”

“Like I would want to walk among _them_ ,” she said bitterly.

“Fair point,” he shrugged and delicately played with the hibiscus petals. “I still say you’re missing out.”

“What is that?” Kou asked, completely shifting her tone.

Nero felt like a child in trouble, “...Nothing.”

“You’re not giving her a flower.”

Nero averted his eyes.

“You said you wouldn’t be reckless, and that’s all you’re being!”

“It’s just a flower, and she’s just a human,” He defended.

“ _Just a human_ you’re walking on two legs for. Nero, you don’t even know her name. You seem to be thinking with the wrong head, because it certainly isn’t the one on your shoulders.”

Nero opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off.

“What if she rejects you? Then that flower is just a beacon of unwanted attention. And then, what if Zallithan sees you? He’s probably gonna shoot you in the head right there.” Kou was getting really heated. The two of them had seen enough friends lose their life on land, and Nero was her longest surviving companion. She won’t say it, but she’s terrified of losing him. That much he can see in her eyes.

“Okay,” he relented, and tossed the flower down to her. It landed in front of her with a soft slap against the water surface.

“Nero?”

He snapped up straight at the approaching voice. Sairus looked at him with pleasant surprise.

“Hello,” he said with more shock in his voice than he intended. He stepped away from the railing, hoping not to bring attention to his sea friend, but she placed her hand on the stone, walking along the edge anyway.

She looked down at the water, then back at him, drawing her brows together. “Did you drop your flower?”

He glanced over the rail, thankfully seeing no sign of Kou. “I… Did.”

She frowned and guilt washed over him. “I can get you another,” she suggested. “I closed up the shop, but it won’t take long.” She pivoted to walk off in the direction she came.

“No! No,” Nero rushed, but then collected himself. He cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t want to off put your inventory.”

“Um, but what about the girl you’re courting?”

“I’ve… reconsidered my approach.”

Sairus let out a disappointed sigh, “Jewels?”

It was borderline offensive how this woman could so easily make him feel bad. “No, my dear. It’s just, ah, not the right time.”

The two of them inadvertently entered a staring competition.

“Jewels aren’t always better,” Sairus said, finally breaking the silence.

“I’m not giving her jewels!”

“Okay, okay,” she eased off, but still eyed him with suspicion. “Well, when it _is_ the right time, you know which flower to give.”

“Indeed I do.” He smiled.

Sairus gestured a farewell and continued with her walk home. She didn’t get very far before she looked back. “A _flower_ ,” she reiterated.

“Yes, yes, enjoy your night!” Nero waved. He waited a few more beats before looking back into the canal. Kou was nowhere to be found, and the flower had drifted off.


End file.
